Why did I volunteer?
by charrox12341
Summary: The day I volunteered to take prims place in the hunger games I knew I would either change or die.


Chapter 1

"Sup Peeta, sup Gale," I yelled across the clearing in the forest where Gale and Peeta were waiting. "Katnip? I'd thought you'd have never show up," Gale yelled back. "Well I had to convince my mother and Prim I was visiting the blackmarket!" I was annoyed now. When I reached the guys Peeta remembered that it was reaping day."Thanks to you we don't have time to hunt its reaping day today!" "Oh right I forgot about that," I blushed and ran back into the forest while the guys followed me.

"Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games reapin' ceremony," the host Effie said excitedly. "Today is the day that happens once a year when a boy and a girl get picked to go to the Hunger Games," she explained to the first year children. "Lets start with the boys this year." She reached into the glass bowl with the boys names, pulled one out and said," Gale Hawthorne! Come on up!" I stared hard at the glass bowl with the female names as Effie reach in and pulled out a name. "Primrose Everdeen!" I raised my head as Effie said my little sisters name. "Wait! I-I volenteer!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as if I wanted the whole world to hear me.

"Katniss what are you doing? I can't let you go!" It was to late Gale and I had already shook hands and were walking into the hall of justice. "Katniss I don't want you to go we already lost dad," Prim was crying now. "I'm so sorry but I'll be home before you know it," I assured Prim. "Time to leave Katniss the truck is here to take you to the train station," said one of the more strict peacekeepers.

On the way to the train station Effie tried to explain how the whole thing happens but, Gale and I were having our own conversation, completely ignoring her. When we got into the train Gale said,"oh my god this place is huge." "Well I hope you like it. It's the newest model so it ain't like any other," Effie yelled already on the other side of the room. 'This is ok I geuss' I thought to myself. Just then a tall, skinny man walked in to the room with two flowers one red and the other blue. " You two must be the new tributes. I'm Haymitch and I will be your mentor." Haymitch didn't look like a mentor he looked as if he was around eighteen like Gale. "Oh I forgot to ask what are your names?" Haymitch was really calm unlike everyone else in the district but also drunk. "I'm Katniss and this is Gale, we've known eachother since we were kids," I didn't want to say anymore because I knew Gale wouldn't make it.

That night after dinner Gale said on the way to their rooms, "Hey Katniss..." "Shut up Gale," I interupted him."Why were you so upset back there?" Gale said getting on my nerves. "I know you won't make it throught to the top ten. I mean you strong but compared to everyone else we are both weak," I lashed out on him for the fist time in years."Oh and you're telling me that you're gonna make it," Gale said offended by my comment. "Now, now there's no need for fightin'. If you don't want to see each other right now go to you rooms." Effie said cutting into the conversation. I glared at Gale," I'll see you tomorrow and maybe you'll be in a better mood!" "Are you kidding me," Gale yelled,"you're the one acting like an evil witch!" I ran into my room and slammed the door in Gales face. "See you tomorrow," Gale sounded sad. I open the door said "goodnight," and slammed it into his face again.

The next daywhile we ate breakfast I looked out the window and asked Effie,"is that the capital?" "Yes and if you win you are goin' to live here for the rest of you life," Effie replied to my question with a secret that no other tributes know or are supposed to know, "but don't tell any other tributes." Suddenly the train came to a stop and all I could here was people screaming and followed us outside and escorted us to the limo waiting the take us to the place were all the tributes go.

While we waited for Haymitch, Gale and I watched al the other tributes come and observes them as if trying to find their weaknesses. 'Finally, Haymitch is here,' I thought. "Sorry I'm late I just had to buy some beer incase the penthouse didn't have any," Haymitch said nearly falling down. "Did you see all the other tributes?" Haymitch asked. "Well we saw some of them," I replied. "C'mon you two lets go up to the penthouse," Effie said excitedly. "I thought the more major districts got the penthouse," I said surprised. "No, that's not true! We get the penthouse 'cause it's the 12th and last floor," Effie told me, "were you listening to what I was telling you on the way here?" I glared at her.

"Hey Katniss, come check this place out!" Gale yelled from inside the penthouse. "I'm coming Gale. Don't rush me," I yelled back. When I got into the penthouse I instantly saw her, the red haired girl Gale, Peeta and I saw last year while we were hunting. 'Why were they hunting her down?,' I asked myself. "Hi," I said walking up to her. She tried to answer but she couldn't. "Why didn't she answer me?" I asked Effie confused. "She is an Avox," Effie said. "What's an Avox?" Gale asked. "An Avox is a servant like person without a tongue. The peacekeepers cut their tongue off," I told him."That's terrible! Why do they do that to them!" Gale was freaking out," we should do something about this! It isn't fair to have peoples tongues cut off!" 'Oh my god Gale it's just a person now will you shut up,' I thought meaning to say it out loud.


End file.
